A Trip to the Future or maybe the Past?
by gylfie9
Summary: Harry is working on homework with his friends when Hedwig arrives with a strange package. In it is a laptop, which has a message on it- Look at this video; it will make you laugh.  This is the beginning of a long adventure for the Harry Potter crew
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry stared blankly at his potions essay doodling on the edges. Slughorn had insisted on 12 inches yet Harry only had 8. Wishing Hermione were here to help him write the rest he gazed around the common room looking for some sort of distraction and noticed the pure white feathers of his owl Hedwig Jr. She was holding a heavy package that looked to be about the size of a thin text book. He opened the window and she fluttered in dropping the box on his half done homework. Ripping open the cardboard he found himself looking at a white rectangle imprinted with an bitten apple.

His head whipped around as Ron and Hermione came bounding through the portrait hole.

"Harry where did you a MacBook? Those don't work at Hogwarts," Hermione said looking at Harry confused.

" A mac book, what is that some sort of apple?," Ron asked. 

"No Ron, Harry's been sent a computer. It's a sort of muggle devise," Hermione clarified before Ron could cut in.

This was a computer? It looked nothing like Dudley's white box and monitor that Dudley was constantly bragging about. As Hermione lifted the laptop up to examine closer Harry snatched the note that tumbled out of the box.

_This is laptop. It is a muggle computer that is smaller and more portable than most. This one is a MacBook. Open the laptop and the video should load on its own. It should take about 2 hours to watch so make sure you have the time. Hope this gives you a laugh._

_Love, _

_J.P & L.P_

_P.S. It is a movie so press the play button to start. (in case you don't know it is the one that looks like a triangle.)_

"Hey look at this," said Harry showing Ron and Hermione the note.

"Wonder who J.P & L.P are," mused Hermione.

A strange thought a occurred to Harry, but he didn't voice it because it sounded childish to the point of stupidity.

"Who cares can we just watch it," Ron almost shouted.

"Yah sure," Hermione walked over to a quieter table set the laptop down and waited for Ron and Harry to join her before starting the video.

The trio sat there watching as A Very Potter Musical rolled past their eyes.

(AN. This takes place after the battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are staying there to make up the work they missed during their seventh year and to help rebuild Hogwarts.)


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Since this is a Harry Potter and A Very Potter Musical Crossover, I recommend that you watch AVPM. If you don't know what I'm talking about you should click on the link. A Very Potter Musical act 1 part 1 - .com/watch?v=wmwM_AKeMCk.

Chapter 2

"I want... Hermione Granger. and a rocket ship," Ron said imitating Lauren Lopez. They had just finished watching A Very Potter Musical an hour ago and were still joking about it. Ron and Harry were laughing since the moment Malfoy entered. Hermione loved the way Malfoy could never strike a pose without falling. She wondered if there was any truth to the parody of their years at Hogwarts. Maybe Malfoy actually could nice, worst of all could he possibly like her. The thought disgusted her. But boys did tease the girls they liked. Na erase that thought from her mind he didn't tease her he hated her. Hermione didn't bring this thought up in front of the boys, and finally they retired to their beds.

The three of them practically skipped to breakfast. They stopped abruptly as a drawling voice came from behind. "Why so eager to get to breakfast Ronald, sick of your girlfriend's cooking yet," their favorite Slytherin sneered, putting finger quotes around the word cooking.

Hermione wield around "Malfoy you little shit! Why don't you go to Pigfarts, so we can get rid of you, and Rumbleroar can rip you to shreds."

"What the hell is Pigfarts?" he asked.

"Only the greatest wizarding school in the galaxy."

"Then why didn't my father send me there?" Malfoy asked trying to prove a point.

"That's because Pigfarts is on Mars, you need a rocket ship. Do you have a rocket ship Draco? Even if you have enough money to buy NASA when your parents die. Lots of accidents occur with rocket ships, would Mrs. Sissy really want her precious Dracokins to use one?" Hermione jeered.

"Don't you dare insult my mother."

"Like you haven't insulted mine," Hermione retorted.

The trio continued on their way to the great hall like nothing had happened, then broke into hysterics.


End file.
